banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Facts about Gruntilda
The list includes all variations of the facts about Gruntilda in Grunty's Furnace Fun. Note that the facts are random, so the three possible answers are mentioned. *'Brentilda 1:' The 1st Brentilda is located in room with the Treasure Trove Cove and Clanker's Cavern jigsaws, just past the 50 Note Door. **Grunty brushes her rotten teeth with salted slug/moldy cheese/tuna ice cream flavored tooth paste! **She also washes her hair with engine oil/rancid milk/baked beans. Yuk! **And she gets her clothes from the trash can/The Witches Warehouse/Saggy Maggy's Boutique! *'Brentilda 2:' The 2nd Brentilda is located in the Click Clock Wood puzzle room. **Ugly Grunty's nickname was Jelly Belly/Cauldron Butt/Hog Breath at witch school! **I also know that freshly burst boils/sweaty gorilla feet/putrid parrot puke is her favorite smell! **And the old hag's favorite color is ghastly grey/dung brown/gruesome green! *'Brentilda 3:' The 3rd Brentilda is located in Clanker's Cavern entrance on top of the large horizontal pipe. **Grunty wears a flea circus/a reinforced girdle/massive bloomers under that repulsive dress of hers! **She's also got this nasty pet dog whose name is Ripper/Legchomper/Bignacka! **My sister sings in her own band, Grunty and the Cauldron Crew/Grunty and the Broomstick Boys/Grunty and the Monster Mob. They're awful! *'Brentilda 4:' The 4th Brentilda is located behind the Huge Grunty Statue. **My lazy sister often sleeps in a pig sty/on a pile of treasure/in a dumpster, the dirty hag! **The only thing she's ever won was the biggest butt/dirtiest undies/sweatiest socks competition at witch school! **She often boasts of appearing on the cover of Fat Hag Monthly, posing in her long-johns/sitting on her broomstick/polishing her crystal ball! *'Brentilda 5:' The 5th Brentilda is located inside one of the logs in the Bubble Gloop Swamp Entrance room. **My fat old sister's favorite sport is broomstick racing/belly barging/loogie flicking! **Although she's dim, she attended Fat Hag High/St. Dungball's School/Cauldron College! **You won't believe that Gruntilda's party trick is blowing balloons up with her butt/performing a scary striptease/eating a bucket of beans! *'Brentilda 6:' The 6th Brentilda is located behind the entrance to Gobi's Valley. **Grunty's best friend at witch school was the awful Fatty Hatty/Sweaty Betty/Saggy Maggy! **When relaxing, she usually reads Fat Hag Monthly/Big Butts and Guts/Warty Girls Weekly magazine! **While sipping a glass of her favorite camel spit milkshake/cold worm juice/smoothie elephant sweat! *'Brentilda 7:' The 7th Brentilda is located on top of the Grunty Face Statue's hat. **The disgusting Gruntilda has spider pancakes/rat bagels/tadpoles on toast for breakfast! **Then she usually has slug stew/maggot pie/dog dung burgers for dinner. Yuk! **Wartbags then finishes with eyeball ice cream/cockroaches and cream/rat sorbet for dessert. How horrid! *'Brentilda 8:' The 8th Brentilda is located on the ledge that the narrow path in the Lava Room leads to. **Revolting Gruntilda's bedroom has smelly socks/rotting fish/dirty undies hanging from the ceiling! **She also has an eyeball flower/a loogie bush/a verruca plant growing in a pot beside her bed! Filthy old bag! **And you'd be sick if you saw her enormous spotty purple/sweaty yellow/streaky brown undies! *'Brentilda 9:' The 9th Brentilda is located behind one of the gravestones to the right of the Mad Monster Mansion entrance. **Did you know Wartbags keeps a dragon's foot/loogie filled hanky/shrunken head in her pocket for luck? **I've also seen my sister cuddling a huge sweaty baboon/her dirty undies/a scary teddy bear in bed at night! **She's really proud of her broomstick. It's a top of the range Super Gutlifter Pro/Lardmaster 2000/Rough Rider Deluxe! *'Brentilda 10:' The 10th Brentilda is located behind one of the tall logs in the Click Clock Wood entrance room. **Gruesome Gruntilda's favorite pastime is flying radio controlled bats/bursting boils/collecting dragon teeth! **This poor guy called Dirty Berty/Undead Ed/Greasy Grant, was her first and only boyfriend! **When she was younger, Grunty used to have a baby dragon/a greasy warthog/a mad vulture as a pet. Category:Lists